


Don't Be Afraid

by Tamari



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The longer you stay in the dark, the more the light burns when you step out - if you ever leave at all. " All Hallows' Eve at the palace, with Kalasin and shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kris11's Halloween Challenge 2 at TPE:WC at ff.net. Also written for Supernatural Week at GL!

If you think you are alone in the dark, you are wrong.

There's Ina of Niede's Jewel, over across the room, in the shadows. You can just barely see her eyes glittering when she looks at you - there, see?

If you squint, you can make out Zenoby of Naxen's silhouette. She is getting married tomorrow. Aren't you glad you aren't her? You should be.

Come closer, come closer, don't be afraid. Not _now_ , at least. It's cold, isn't it? Here, have my cloak. No, no, it's fine.

I don't get cold anymore.

What? Of course I'm human, don't be silly, Princess.

Things just change, you know. The longer you stay in the dark, the more the light burns when you step out - if you ever leave at all. Your eyes just start to adjust, until everything's shaded, even your soul.

No, don't back away, Kalasin. I won't hurt you. Be quite stupid of me, wouldn't it? After everything I've done.

It's been a long few decades, hasn't it?

But no need to look so scared. Not _yet_. You know me, Kally.

No? Don't be silly. You do know me. Or has your father never mentioned his dear old cousin, Roger?

I thought I told you not to back away from me!

Oh, little Kally, you have so much to learn.

If you think you are ever alone in the dark, you are wrong.


End file.
